Rodzina Marlon
thumb|164x164pxRodzina Królewska Marlon później znana jako Rodzina Marlon była rodem królewskim rządzącym wyspą Marlon od wieków. Członkowie rodziny byli uznawani za jedynych słusznych władców Królestwa Marlon. W późniejszym czasie potomkowie Kyle'a byli ludźmi wpływowymi na rejon. Najsłynniejszymi członkiem rodziny był Gallerian Marlon. Historia Po założeniu Królestwa Marlon stanęło ono w opozycji wobec kraju Lioness. W roku 110 księżniczka Yufina wyszła za mąż za Martius'a Beelzenia'.' Po śmierci króla Yufina stanęła na czele kraju jako Królowa. W póżniejszym czasie wystąpił romans Yufin'y z Karchess'em po tym została oczarowana przez Sateriasis'a. Ją jak i inne kobiety wyzwolił Katchess. W późniejszym czasie Martius został zamordowany a Yufina wyszła za Katchessa. W czerwcu 311 roku Król Charon zgodził się zaręczyć jego syna Carlos'a Marlona z Banica'om tym samym trochę poprawić relacje Imperium i Królestwa. Charlos został kucharzem swojej narzeczonej i wszedł z nią w romans po jakimś czasie Charlos z Banic'om doczekał się syna. Kucharz ostatecznie został pożarty przez swoją kochankę. Ponad sto lat później król Marlon miał kilkorga dzieci. Po czasie zmarła jego żona zmarła. Pocieszała go po tym Prim Rogzé z którą potem się ożenił. Urodził im się syn Książę Kyle Marlon. W między czasie Król miał wiele kochanek z jednego takiego związku wyszedł jego syn Arkatoir. W międzyczasie Prim uwiodła Arth'a i miała z nim córkę Ney. Aby uniknąć konsekwencji swoich czynów oddała dziecko Abyss I.R. Około 480 Kyle został zaręczony z Księżniczką Riliane z Lucifeni a Ney była szkolona by pomóc matce zniszczyć Lucifenie. Około 494 Król Marlon zmarł a Prim zaczęła zabijać wszystkich którzy zagrażali jej synowi w przejęciu władzy przez co Kyle wstąpił na tron jako Król. W roku 500 Kól Marlon'u wycofał swoje zaręczyny z Riliane ze względu na swoją miłość do zielonowłosej dziewczyny Michael'i. Gdy Michaela umarła w czasie zielonego polowania Kyle potajemnie wspierał Rewolucję w Lucifeni. Po egzekucji Córki Zła przyłączył żółty kraj do swego królestwa. W 505 roku Prim została zabita przez jej córkę Ney. Po schwytaniu Ney zostaje zabita przez Abyss IR. Kyle abdykował w 510 na rzecz jego przyrodniego brata Arkatoir'a. Po abdykacji dawny Król żył w Republice Lucifeni z młodym pisarzem Yukina Freezis z biegiem czasu Kyle został malarzem i został ojcem co najmniej jednego dziecka ze względu na to co zrobił jego potomkowie nie byli częścią rodziny królewskiej. Jeden z potomków Kyle Bruno Marlon został Członkiem Fundacji Freezis a następnie został następcą prezesa fundacji Shaw Freezis zyskał imię "Bruno" aby okazać swoją lojalność. W 597 roku Bruno został zabity przez byłego arystokratę Kaidoll'a Blankenheim'a odciął mu głowę by zamienić swoją twarz na swoją po tym Kaidoll wrócił do Marlon gdy jego oszustwo zostało odkryte został aresztowany. Wkrótce po tym został zabity przez Gatt'a Coulomb'a. Inny potomek Kyle'a Perrié Cutie Marlon stała się reprezentantem Fundacji Maistia. W roku 832 zmusił rząd Jakoku do otarcia swoich portów na handel z innymi krajami. Jej syn stworzył Urząd Ciemnej Gwiazdy w Stanu Zjednoczonego Evillious. Członkowie Rodziny Yufina Marlon.png|Yufina Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Martius Marlon Chara img7.jpg|Karchess Crim Nieznany222.jpg|Charon Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Milkycent Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Cult Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Kirk Marlon Chara img7C.jpg|Carlos Marlon Prim.jpg|Prim Marlon Cha5 img (1).jpg|Kyle Marlon Ney Avi1.png|Ney Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Arkatoir Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Bruno Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Perrié Cutie Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Mira Marlon JOC Grzechy.png|Gallerian Marlon Michelle Marlon (Muñeca).png|Michelle Marlon Nr.8.png|Nemesis Sudou Krewni * Rodzina Królewska Beelzenian * Rodzina Conchita * Rodzina Rogzé * Rodzina Królewska Lucifeni * Rodzina Futapie * Rodzina Blankenheim * Rodzina Sudou Koncepcje i Ciekawostki Koncepcje * Nazwisko rodziny nawiązuje do Mammony demona chciwości. Ciekawostki * Wielu członków rodziny jest podobnych do Adam'a Moonlit'a Kategoria:Rodziny Kategoria:Rodzina Marlon Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Kategoria:Evil Food Eater Conchita Kategoria:Judgment of Corruption Kategoria:The Muzzle of Nemesis Kategoria:The Tailor of Enbizaka Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:HER Kategoria:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Kategoria:Marlon Kategoria:Beelzenia Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Jakoku Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Evillious Kategoria:Levianta Kategoria:Elphegort